


You know

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: You must be so sick of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: You know, I think.





	You know

**Author's Note:**

> This felt clunky and awkward and angry as I was writing it, so I apologize for showing this half formed vent.

    I think you know more than I give you credit for. You see more. You notice more.

    But in a way, I don't want you to see, want to feel aloof and misunderstood in the knowledge that you don't see the things I can't say.

     But now I think you see. Now I think you're starting to feel frustrated with how I wield my words as my shield, as my way to hide.

   You know you deserve to have me let my guard down.

     But I keep on the only way I know how, and I think you're tired of it.

     I think you see more of me that I present, the part I hate and hide and lie about.

      You don't want to keep pretending, but I will keep the act on for far too long.


End file.
